Gaius Worzel
Gaius Worzel is a main character of The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel tetralogy. A young nomad from the Nord Highlands, he enrolled into Thors Military Academy as a foreign exchange student to better understand the world, and ends up joining Class VII. He is currently the 8th member of the Dominion Knights, a council of special knights who leads the Gralsritter. Profile Appearance Gaius is a nomad of the Nord Highlands with wavy brown hair tied into a short ponytail, tan skin and light blue eyes. A calm and collected character who can discern the true nature of things without prejudice. His personality without any sense of discrimination, leads him to be heavily relied on by the members of Class VII. In Trails of Cold Steel, he wears the standard Class VII crimson uniform, in a similar alternative style to Elliot. His sleeves are kept rolled and wears sandals instead of shoes because of his homeland cultures. He also sports his own pants like every other character. In Trails of Cold Steel II, Gaius's civil war outfit consists of a lined pattern long-sleeve shirt with the sleeves folded. Overtop is a dark crimson belted vest where his black trousers are overlayed with pants sleeves chained to his belt. He switched his sandals for normal shoes In Trails of Cold Steel III, he sports a more traditional fashion of a nomadic soldier. Replacing his crimson vest is a long dark crimson overcoat with white pants, boots and open-fingered gloves. Personality Gaius is a very respectable and kind character. Because of these character traits, he is respected by all of his Class VII classmates and is the least to end up in arguments. His mature personality allows him to make quick friends with the likes of Rean and Elliot, as well as his female classmates. In battle, Gaius can become fierce when it comes to protecting his friends. Character Bond Character Profile Biography Descended from the Nord Highlands, a high meadow plains located at the northeast border of the Empire, Gaius Worzel is a young man of its nomadic people who have strong faith in the winds and Aidios. Upon rescuing a well-known general, the young Gaius was advised by the general to attend the Empire's prestigious military academy to expand his horizon as gratitude. To protect his hometown and to broaden his own perspective, he entered the Academy with the general's recommendation where he ended up into Class VII as an exchange student. Overtime with Rean and friends, Gaius felt the new breezes circulating around him where he eventually can call the Empire and Class VII his second hometown. Trails of Cold Steel I In the early months of s. 1204, Gaius was able to get a recommendation from Lieutenant General Zechs Vander. The recommendation was to give him a chance to study at Thors Military Academy as a foreign exchange student and became eligible to Class VII's curriculum due to his passing aptitude test with the Arcus Units. Gaius traveled from Zender Gate via freight train into Roer City and changed trains that heads into Heimdallr. He later changed his train and headed from the capital into Trista-- totaling his traveling time to 8 hours straight. As he arrived, Gaius also saw the blossoming Lino Trees as he proceeded into the Entrance Ceremony. However he noticed the Septian Church on the way and decided to head inside to thank the Goddess Aidos for his safe arrival. There, Gaius first met Rean Schwarzer who was wandering the town before heading into the Academy. Trails of Cold Steel II At the start of the Erebonian Civil War, he and the rest of Class VII except Crow Armbrust, whose actual identity is Comrade "C", fought two Soldats at the Eastern Trista Highway and in the opposite are the Thor's Staff. With all their efforts to quell the invasion, they failed to take down Scarlet's Soldat until Rean called in Valimar. Yet Rean and Valimar was utterly defeated by Crow and Ordine which in turn the rest of Class VII helped Rean escape with Valimar and Emma's familiar cat, Celine. In the midst of Civil War, Gaius retreated to the Nord Highlands with Alisa Reinford until Rean arrived to ask their assistance as a Third Faction. He and the others assisted Lieutenant Zechs Vander's 3rd Armored Division in retaking the Nord Highland's Imperial Army Outpost which was first bombarded by the Imperial Liberation Front in the First Series. They were later on caught on a battle with Black Rabbit, Altina Orion, and Phantom Thief "B", Bleublanc. As the Civil War continues, Gauis decided to accompany Rean and the rest of Class VII to end the Erebonia's Modern Dark Age as they journey throughout the Eastern Parts of the Country inside the Courageous. He and the others then became involved in the Ancient Calamity of Erebonia, Vermillion Apocalypse, which was first orchestrated by the Orthros Reise Arnor, the False Emperor, and now its descendant Duke Cayenne. After the Erebonian Civil War and graduating from Thors, Gaius returned to his homeland where he promised to reunite with Rean and the others again. As time passed, he senses a new danger approaching from the sporadic war against the Republic Army of Calvard prior their defeat in Crossbell. To prevent another war happening again between Calvard and Erebonia, Gaius kept a watchful eye on the Nord people for their safety, hence contact between him and the original Class VII members remains impossible for the time being. Trails of Cold Steel III /// Game Notebook - Cold Steel 2= }} Quotes ''Trails of Cold Steel II'' Trivia *He joins the Arts Club in the Academy. *He is the second dark-skinned Trails character to appear since Scherazard Harvey. *He is the eldest of the four siblings in his family. *His bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel ''is called "Wind Beneath My Wings". *His bonding trophy in ''Trails of Cold Steel II is called "Winderlust". Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Trails Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Party Members Category:Thors Academy Student Category:Class VII Category:Thors Academy Alumni Category:Imperial Commoners